gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooarai Girls Academy
Ooarai Girls High School (県立大洗女子学園) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates assorted World War Two tanks from many nations, including German Panzerkampfwagen IV, Czechoslovakian Panzerkampfwagen 38(t), German Sturmgeschutz III Ausf.F, Japanese Type 89B I-Go, American M3 Lee, French Char B1-Bis, German Tiger (P), and Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu. The Background Ooarai Girls High School is a school located in Ooarai Town, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. Ooarai Girls High School is the new school of the main protagonist Miho Nishizumi. Its Sensha-dou team had been long disbanded but was revived by Anzu Kadotani because of the school's financial difficulties. Anzu forced Miho to join the school's Sensha-dou team and later appoints her as its leader because she is the only one with adequate Sensha-dou experience. At first Miho hesitates because of the humiliation she had experienced with her former school, Kuromorimine Girls High School, and she wants to avoid Sensha-dou. With the support of her new friends and a new resolve, however, Miho decides to join. She wins the trust of her teammates because of her decisive leadership. Because of Miho's leadership, Ooarai reached the Sensha-dou finals for the first time, facing and defeating the former champion, Kuromorimine Girls High School. Teams Ooarai Girls High School's Sensha-Dou consists of eight teams : 'Anglerfish Team' :Main Article: Anglerfish Team Commanded by Miho Nishizumi and comprises her friends. They operate a German Panzer IV Ausf.D, which is later converted to the F2 variant, and finally the H variant with spaced armour. The Anglerfish team was the most critical for the school's victory. 'Turtle Team' :Main Article: Turtle Team Commanded by Anzu Kadotani (School President) and includes the other school leaders. They operate a German/Czech Panzer 38 (t), which is later converted to a Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer (only called Hetzer in the anime). 'Hippo Team' :Main Article: Hippo Team Commanded by Erwin. The other teammates are so-called "history buffs" (歴女, reki-jo). They operate a German StuG. III Ausf.F. 'Duck Team' :Main Article: Duck Team Commanded by Noriko Isobe. The volleyball team, they operate a Japanese Type 89 I-Go. 'Rabbit Team' :Main Article: Rabbit Team Commanded by Azusa Sawa. One of the largest teams at Ooarai with first year students. They operate an American M3 Lee. This is often confused with the M3 Grant, which is a slight variant of the same tank, employed by British forces via lend-lease. 'Mallard Team' :Main Article: Mallard Team Commanded by Midoriko Sono, the hall montior. Joined the team midway through the season, before the Pravda match. They operate a French Char B-1bis . 'Anteater Team' :Main Article: Anteater Team Commanded by Nekota. They operate a Japanese Type-3 Chi-Nu. They only joined in time for the finals since the team was the one of the last one to join Ooarai Sen-Sha Dou team. 'Leopon Team' :Main Article: Lion Team Commanded by Nakajima. They operate a German Tiger (P), this team was the one of the last one to join Ooarai Sen-Sha Dou team. Vehicles Tanks *PzKpfw IV Ausf.D (used from the beginning up to and including the Anzio match) *PzKpfw IV Ausf.F2 (converted from the Ausf.D, used in semi-finals against Pravda) *PzKpfw IV Ausf.H (converted from the Ausf.F2, used in final against Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw 38(t) Ausf B/C (used from the beginning up to and including the Pravda match) *Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer (converted from PzKpfw 38(t) and used in final against Kuromorimine) *Sturmgeschütz III Ausf.F *Type 89B I-go Otsu *M3 Lee *Renault Char B1 Bis *VK 4501 Tiger(P) *Type 3 Chi-Nu *KV-2 (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *IS-2 (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *T-34 (Variants Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Pravda) *PzKpfw V Ausf. G "Panther" (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw IV Ausf. E "Tiger" (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *PzKpfw IV Ausf. B "King Tiger" (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Kuromorimine) *Carro Veloce CV.33 (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Anzio) *Infantry Tank Mk.II Matilda II Mk.III/IV (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from St. Gloriana) *Variants of the M4 Sherman (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Saunders) *Type 97 Variants (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Chi-Ha-Tan) *BT-42 (Shown in the Movie, borrowed from Jatkosota High) Non-fighting vehicles *Daimler Dingo *Type 95 Kurogane Trivia *The name Ooarai comes from the actual city of Ooarai in Japan. The town has since become aware of their highlight, and tourism has been boosted because of the show. **The town is famous for its anglerfish (also known as monkfish) in real life, inspiring the dance and the name of their leading team. *Its logo is the kanji "Oo" (大) with the kanji for "arai" (洗) superimposed on top of it, stylised to resemble the Balkenkreuz (Bar Cross / Beam Cross) that served as the symbol of the Wehrmacht in WWII. *Ooarai was the first school that has been shown to employ tanks from more than one country, unlike the other competing schools that seem to focus on the tanks of a single nation. *The academy ship is based on and is named after the Zuikaku, a Japanese aircraft fleet carrier of World War II which took part in the attack on Pearl Harbor and was later sunk on October 25th, 1944 during the battle of Leyte Gulf. *Ooarai's academy ship (Zuikaku) was shown to be a lot smaller than the one St Gloriana has (Ark Royal). But in real life, the Zuikaku was larger than the Ark Royal. *Ooarai was the school which has the least members participating in SenSha-Dou *In the 9th Chapter of the spin-off manga Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior, it is said that the Duck Team landed the most hits and was the most manueverable amongst all. Gallery Ooarai01.jpg|Ooarai's tanks. AnglerfishDance01.jpg|Ooarai's Anglerfish dance after the match against St. Gloriana. AnglerfishDance02.jpg|Ooarai's Anglerfish dance during the match against Pravda. GIRLS.jpg|Ooarai's victory flag of 63rd Sensha-dou tournament Category:Schools